Finding Love Through Blindness
by Quietjay21
Summary: They say love is blind but not once did he ever think that it could be literal. The world truly does work in mysterious ways. Rated M just to be safe for later chapters.


**So this is the first chapter of a generational series I'm going to upload. Obviously, this is set in the Marauders Era. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Miss Jubilee. Everyone else is property of the ever lovely JKR.**

* * *

_To be honest I have no idea how I got here. Pinned to a tree with Voldemort's wand at my neck. Both of us glaring the other down and even though I am at a disadvantage, no fear was shining in my eyes. It was making him mad, I could easily see that. Well I guess it's time to go back and figure out how I got mixed up in all of this. Hopefully I'll still be alive by the time I catch myself up._

"JUBILEE RENÉE POTTER!" a voice exclaimed in the young, eleven year old girl's ear causing her to jump out of bed and pointed her wand at where the intruder should be. She immediately lowered her wand, however, after she realized that the intruder's voice was that of her older brother. His name is James. He is older than her by two years and is nothing but a troublemaker. However, he is very protective over her and although he is older than her, he relies on her for help with school because of the fact that she is a little genius.

"What Jamie?" the girl asked rubbing her eyes, through the white cloth on them, tiredly as she used his nickname before letting out a small yawn while she found the edge of her bed and sat down. He gave her a small smile before he walked across her room, grabbing the little black hairbrush from her vanity then stood in front of her. He moved to sit behind, moving swiftly then started brushing her mid-black length, black hair. When he was done brushing her hair, his fingers ran over the white cloth covering her eyes but stopped when her hand gently grabbed his. It wasn't fair in his eyes that someone so innocent could have been hurt and temporarily blinded because she stood up for someone who couldn't protect themselves.

"Mom's coming up in a few minutes to help you get ready for Hogwarts, okay?" he said before scooting off the bed and headed for the door with a frown on his face. He was stopped short however, when she managed to hug him from behind tightly causing him to sigh. That little gesture of hers meant that he shouldn't be upset and that what happened to her wasn't his fault. With a small smile that replaced the frown on his face he turned around in her arms and brought one of her hands up to his mouth to show that he wasn't upset anymore. This caused the younger girl to smile up at him before she retreated back to her bed to wait for their mother and James walked back downstairs, passing their mother with a nod to signal that Jubilee was up, waiting for her.

Jubilee could remember the day when she became temporarily blind very clearly. She had been walking down Diagon Alley, after she slipped away from her brother who disappeared into the quidditch store, when she saw a group of boys picking on a nine-year old looking boy. Then when she heard them call him a blood traitor her eyes flared. With a deadly glare in her normally soft eyes and a scowl on her face she walked up to the blonde hair boy, who appeared to be the leader, before pushing him hardly away from the younger boy. The group had looks of shock before snarls washed over their faces and pointed their wands at the girl. Jubilee stood there without flinching as she stared coldly at the boys and told the young boy to go back to his parents, which he did but not without hesitating first. Since the group and herself her down a dark alley nobody saw how the boys were threatening her with their wands. The blonde boy started saying a curse but running footsteps and shouting broke his concentration so he changed the spell to something quicker.

The spell hit her directly in the eyes right as her brother turned into the alley and everything went black as she fainted. According to James the spell was too bright and by the time he could see again the boys were gone so he couldn't see who they were. James told her that after she is sorted her would take her to the hospital wing along with Madame Pomfrey so she could start working on Jubilee's eyes. Jubilee was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mother's soft, gentle voice from the direction of the door.

"Jubliee darling, let's get you ready now." Elizabeth Potter said as she got out her daughter's robes and quickly dressed the young girl before putting a glamour on her so the robes appeared to look like normal, muggle clothing.

Once Jubilee was ready and in the kitchen, James handed her a freshly baked banana nut muffin then the Potter family was on their way to Kings Cross Station. Robert Potter wheeled his daughter's luggage cart through the wall to platform 9 and 3/4, followed by James who had his own luggage cart then the two female Potters brought up the rear. While Robert and James dropped the luggage off Elizabeth took the glamour off Jubilee's robes. Then with a final goodbye and hug the two Potter siblings boarded the train. James held Jubilee's hand firmly as he led her toward an empty compartment so they wouldn't be disturbed. Once he located one, he led her to one of the seats before closing the door and sitting directly across from her. He watched her with sadness as she ran her fingers across the window and hoped desperately that she would be able to have her vision returned to her.

The wonderful silence that was held between the siblings was broken by the sound of their compartment door opening. James watched as two boys his age entered their compartment and he moved over next to his sister as the other two boys sat down on the bench he just vacated. One was a little pale and rather skinny with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other boy was more muscular and taller than the first boy with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders and coal black eyes. Both boys were very well known by James and the rest of Hogwarts for that matter. After all, they made quite a name for themselves last year with all of the pranks they did and trouble they got in. Now James had to introduce them to his sister and that he was not looking forward to in the slightest.

"Guys, this is my sister Jubilee, Lee these are two of my friends," he said as he grabbed her hand, leading it to Sirius' face. "Sirius," He then lead her small hand to Remus' face. "And Remus."

"So this is the little genius you are always writing letters to?" a male voice said with a chuckle before the petite Potter felt her hair getting ruffled.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Sirius. I'm sure the last thing James wants is you traumatizing her." A different voice said, though it was right to assume that it was Remus and the first who spoke was Sirius.

There was a notable difference in their voices which was quite easy for the small girl to hear with her enhanced senses. Sirius had a huskier voice, surprising her since most twelve year old boys didn't. Remus' voice was a little more fragile, like he was scared to talk too much or he was weak but it had a light wispiness to it. They seemed like good people from what she has heard from her brother however. She did notice that they were one person short.

"Jamie? I thought you said you had three friends." Her light voice called out to her brother and she heard him groan as Sirius let out another chuckle though it was a lot louder than it had been before.

"Yeah, Jamie. Where is Pete?" Sirius snickered before the boy groaned in pain. "It's not nice to hit your friends."

"Oh, yeah? Neither is making fun of your mates." James mocked back to the boy who was now whining about being punched in the shoulder. "As for where Pete is, I haven't the foggiest. Don't think he go held up by any Slytherins, do you?"

Before anybody could answer they heard the sound of the compartment door sliding open and turned their heads to the direction of the sound. A sniveling sound could be heard by the door and a growl from Sirius could be heard a second later. Jubilee felt herself being pulled into her brother's back and wondered what was going on but decided that it would be better to wait to ask.

"I found something of yours, Potter." A snide voice called from the doorway before a thud and whimper sounded from the floor of the compartment. The voice froze the small girl behind James. She recognized the voice of being the one of the boy who had cursed her in the alleyway the day she lost her eyesight.

"Hey jerk. When will you learn to stop picking on people?" her voice rang with an icy undertone to it as she popped her head from behind James' back.

"Well if it isn't the insolent girl from the alleyway. I shouldn't be surprised that you run with the likes of Potter." The male said with a sneer before she heard some scuffling after James disappeared from beside her.

"Calm down James. We can get revenge later but now we need to help Pete and then you can inform use as to why you just tried to skin Malfoy." Remus' calm voice said before Jubilee felt James sit down beside her again.

"Pete this is my sister. Sis, this is Peter." James said as he did the same thing with her hand as he did to the other two boys in the compartment.

"So what was that about James?" Sirius asked his voice now holding a serious tone to it making the small Potter frown. It didn't seem natural to her that his voice was serious.

"My sister got attacked when we went to Diagon Alley a few days ago. She was protecting a small boy from a group of older boys and one of them threw a curse at her that took away her eyesight before fleeing. I had been in a Quidditch store and when I realized Lee wasn't with me I panicked. I got there too late." James said in a low and morose voice as a frown came to his face.

"Stop." The small girl next to him demanded causing the group to look over at her. "You really need to stop blaming yourself for this. Depression doesn't suit you and it most definitely isn't very Gryffindor like."

"Your sister is right, James." Remus agreed.

"Besides, we could always give a nice welcoming to Malfoy in the best way we know how." Sirius suggested with a mischievous tone in his voice making the small girl giggle lightly.

The rest of the train ride was spent with the four boys coming up with ideas to 'welcome' Malfoy back to Hogwarts which entertained the young girl they shared the compartment with. Jubilee fell right into place with the four boys as if she had been there with them from the beginning of last year. When they exited the train James led her to where the first years were being called over.

"Hey Hagrid. Do you mind helping my sister?" James asked the gamekeeper who smiled as the two approached him.

"O' course I don' mind. So this is lil Jubilee." A deep and loud voice said as the said girl's hand was placed into a giant one.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." The small girl said with a bright smile. Her brother had told her many stories about the half-giant that was leading her with the other first years.


End file.
